


Sunday

by justjunhoes



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Goodbyes, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, my first jundong please spare me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 20:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjunhoes/pseuds/justjunhoes
Summary: And Sunday, the day Donghyuk met Junhoe and now he makes up his mind. Move on and live happily.





	Sunday

Sunday, March 3rd

 

Donghyuk still sits at the corner of the living room. It’s been days, days since he and Junhoe decided to end their long term relationship. They thought they are perfect together, that they would last till death do them apart.

They thought.

Nothing happened. No third person. Junhoe just fell out of love. It is not easy to forget Junhoe. How could he? Junhoe was his everything. Junhoe leaves a great impact on his life. Thanks to Junhoe, he believed in love but now because of Junhoe, maybe love is not real?

He finally unpacks the last box which is full of memories with Junhoe. He smiles when he looks at the photos, remembering each moments shared with him.

“What happened? We were so in love. Guess it is not meant to be.” Donghyuk puts the photo frame back on the shelf. He was going to keep it out from his sight but his heart is still heavy.

He moves back to his old apartment. Good thing he did not sell it. Plus he came to sleep here when he felt like it or when he had fights with Junhoe. Now, he really is sleeping there forever, he supposed.

“Hmmm…I should eat something. Refill the fridge.”

He wipes the fridge thoroughly then switches it on. The thought of grocery shopping has his lips curved into a bitter smile.

“Junhoe…you love grocery shopping. You just take anything you want…even when I said no, it’s too much.” He chuckles. “Have you eaten?”

 

 

_“Have you eaten?”_

_“Nope. I haven’t.”_

_Donghyuk sighs. “Then what are you waiting for? Please eat.”_

_“Waiting for you.” Junhoe knocks the door._

_“Uh guys. Why don’t you all take a lunch break.” Donghyuk smiles to the trainees. He sees Junhoe looking at the them before he enters the studio._

_“Just last week you nagged at me because I skipped my meal but look at you.” Junhoe puts everything on the table. “Ah…no kiss until you eat.”_

_Donghyuk chuckles. “Okay. You caught me. But in my defence, I am busy.”_

_“Those were the exact words I said last week.” Junhoe still gives a quick kiss on his lips._

_“Alright. Alright. Less arguing, more eating. Thanks for the food.” Donghyuk wastes no time as he shoves the fried rice into his mouth._

_“No problem. Hey, our fridge is empty. We should go…”_

_“Grocery shopping. Got it.” Donghyuk laughs when he sees how excited Junhoe is. Cute._

 

 

Donghyuk almost takes Junhoe’s favourite snacks before he remembers that they are not together anymore. He slowly puts them back onto the shelf, comforting himself that everything takes time.

“Yes. I’m buying groceries. Hell I’m hungry and my mom is visiting too so ya gotta cook something.”

Donghyuk hides when he hears a familiar voice. He takes a peek, searching for the owner of the voice he misses the most. He hopes it is Junhoe so he could at least look at him from far.

It really is Junhoe.

“Okay…hmmm…ya…alright. See you.” Junhoe glances around. He feels like someone is watching him. “Hmmm…oh well. Maybe just a feeling.”

Donghyuk watches him until the man disappears into different aisle at the supermarket. Part of him is happy to be able to see Junhoe even from far but part of him is aching. It aches. Junhoe seems to have moved on easily.

Of course.

Donghyuk notices that before he and Junhoe had that talk. No, in fact he had noticed it months before that. Junhoe was so distant. No more warm hugs and kisses. No more surprises. Their relationship became dull.

And when asked, Junhoe said nothing.

“You look happy. Good for you.” Donghyuk takes a deep breath. He doesn’t want to cry in the middle of supermarket. He then continues with his shopping despite not wanting to but he still needs to feed himself and takes care of himself.

The sky begins to cry. Times like this, he misses Junhoe even more.

“Are you thinking about me now? I wonder…if you ever think about me…”

 

Sunday, March 10th

 

“Hey, Dong…”

Everyone at the dining table immediately becomes quiet. They all look at him who seems surprised too after he realizes he actually called Donghyuk’s name.

“Err…hmmm…” Hanbin breaks the silence. “Do you want to tell _us_ here…something?”

“Ya. I…I’m going somewhere tomorrow and is wondering if any of you could take care of bbangdaeng.” Junhoe clears his throat. He continues eating like nothing happened. “So…any volunteers?”

“What about your sister?”

“Her hands are full especially how the wedding is near.” He looks at Yunhyeong. “So…”

“I’ll take care of her.” Hanbin smiles. “Don’t worry.”

Junhoe excuses himself after the dinner. He suddenly remembers how he accidentally called Donghyuk’s name. He scoffs, mumbling to himself before he pulls over by the road side.

“What the hell was that?” Junhoe sighs. He looks at the dreamcatcher hang on the rear view mirror. It was a gift from him. “Hey Donghyuk…I’m sorry…”

 

 

_“We need to talk.”_

_Donghyuk nods. He somehow knows the time has come and whether he is ready or not, he has to be ready. “Sure, Junhoe. What is it?”_

_Junhoe holds his breath for a second. “Let’s break up. We should stop seeing each other already.”_

_“Ohhh…” Donghyuk gulps. He remains composed. He has expected this. He knows. He could sense it. “But why?”_

_“I just…fell out of love. I don’t feel that emotion anymore when I’m with you. Not like the first time I saw you…the sparks…gone. That is why I have been busying myself with work and-”_

_“Yes, distancing yourself from me. I know. I could see that. I thought I could save our relationship but apparently it is just me who is working on that.” Donghyuk forces a small laugh. “Hmmm…you have made up your mind?”_

_Junhoe nods._

_“Is there…someone else in your life?”_

_“No. No one. It’s just me, Dong…I…it doesn’t feel the same anymore.” Junhoe reaches to hold Donghyuk’s hand but he quickly moves his hand away._

_“Did I bore you? Am I lacking anything?”_

_“No, Dong. You are the best thing that has ever happened in my life. I am happy and grateful to be with someone like you who accepted every aspects of me. You are perfect.” Junhoe replies softly. “I mean it.”_

_“Or were the best….were perfect.” Donghyuk gives a bitter smile. “So this is it? Goodbye?”_

_“I’m afraid so. I’m sorry. Thank you for all the good times.”_

_Donghyuk nods. “I’m sorry too…I really thought I have done enough but maybe we are not meant to be. Thank you too, for the good memories.”_

_Junhoe caresses his cheek gently. He mutters goodbye as he picks up his coat from the rack._

_“Wait! One last hug?”_

_“Sure, Dong…one last hug.”_

 

 

Junhoe’s thought is interrupted by a police who knocks his window. He attended the police then after proving that he is not drunk, he makes his way home. This is the first time he thought of Donghyuk after their break up. He smiles a bit.

“I hope you are doing well.”

 

Sunday, March 17th

 

“The world is ending huh?”

Junhoe rolls his eyes. “Good morning, Jiwon and shut up. I can’t visit the church?”

“I didn’t say you can’t but wow. Junhoe at church. Rare sight.” Jiwon teases.

“Ugh. Hyung.” Junhoe walks ahead.

True, it is rare for Junhoe to visit the church. The time he ever comes there is when Donghyuk dragged him. Otherwise, he would rather become human cocoon on his comfortable bed.

“Wow. I don’t remember this church looking all so pretty.”

“Clearly you haven’t visited here for so long.” Jiwon looks at him. “It was just renovated.” He whispers.

Talkative Junhoe keeps whispering in Jiwon’s ear that Jiwon has to shut his mouth with his palm. Jiwon holds back his laugh but his palm is still on Junhoe’s mouth.

“Did you just lick my palm?” Jiwon whispers.

“Maybe.” Junhoe giggles.

But they immediately keep quiet when an elderly shushed them and which finally, they focus on the speech. They thought no one sees them but Donghyuk who is actually sitting two rows at the back saw everything.

“Guess he found someone else…good to see that he is happy.” Donghyuk thinks to himself.

“Hey Junhoe. Come to my house this coming Friday. My brother is coming back home too and we gonna have a small house warming party.”

“Friday?” Junhoe checks his phone. “Alright. Free. Will tell my parents too. Oh wait so Raon is coming?”

“Well duh.” Jiwon chuckles.

“Ooo…so he finally will meet his other handsome uncle.”

“If he can run, he would run from you because you are one loud uncle.” Jiwon teases his cousin again, earning him a light punch on his arm. They walk together towards the parking lot when someone catches his eyes. “Is that…Donghyuk?”

“Hmmm? Where?” Junhoe looks around. He sees Donghyuk marches quickly to his car. “Oh it is him. Why is he in the hurry?”

Donghyuk clears his mind and takes a deep breath as soon as he got into the car. But the image of how close Junhoe is with that man is haunting him. Who is that man? Why are they all so close and comfortable with each other?

“Alright calm down Donghyuk. You have no right to get angry and jealous. Don’t get so worked up. You are gonna be okay with this whole Junhoe thing.” He inhales as deeply as he can and exhales slowly. He feels better now.

He sighs, feeling sorry for himself. There is no point for him to be stuck in the past. He should try to move on. Life is short. He can’t stay in the past trapped in memories filled with Junhoe only.

“Throw everything away.” Chanwoo says. He squats, rummaging through the box. “Yes. Starting with this box.”

“This?” Donghyuk pouts. He looks into the box. “But…”

“No buts. First step is always to get rid of these memories. The gifts and all. Like…you can donate the stuffed animals.” Chanwoo looks at him. “But I’m not going to force you okay?”

Chanwoo’s soft voice is what he needs now. Soft and comforting. He looks into his eyes before agreeing to throw the whole box away. “Alright. Let’s do this.”

 

Sunday, March 24th

 

“Donghyuk…hi.” Junhoe smiles widely.

“Hi…” Donghyuk waves back at him.

“It’s been a while…I think…I saw you at church last Sunday but didn’t get the chance to say hi. You were so quick leaving the church.”

Oh right. Junhoe being all cutesy and annoying with another handsome stranger. “Ya…ya. I…had errands. Also I was worried if I actually switch off the air conditioner or not.” Wow great job Donghyuk, you came up with a lie.

Junhoe laughs. It’s unlike Donghyuk to be forgetful but guess everyone has one of those days. “Are you free now? Wanna grab breakfast together?”

“Uhhh…now?” Donghyuk stares at the ground.

“Look. I don’t want us to get so awkward with each other just because…we…well you know. We could be friends.” Junhoe tries to search for Donghyuk’s eyes but the man averted his gaze.

Donghyuk keeps quiet for a moment. Guess Junhoe does have a point. He should not keep avoiding Junhoe forever and further, why should he hurt himself like this? Past is past, right?

“Okay. Let’s go for breakfast.”

“Excellent!” Junhoe then brings him to the new restaurant just a few blocks away.

“Welcome. Ah you. Really Junhoe?” Jiwon then notices Donghyuk standing next to Junhoe. “Hi. You must be Donghyuk. I’m Jiwon. I heard a lot about you.”

“Huh? Yes I’m Donghyuk.” Dumbfounded, he shakes Jiwon’s hand. He looks around the restaurant. Cozy and simple. His eyes then landed on a photo frame. So it is true.

“Well, what do you think of the food?”

Donghyuk chuckles seeing how Junhoe never changes. He tells the man to swallow his food first. “I love it. Delicious.”

“Don’t tell Jiwon then or else he would brag...although he is the owner. Whatever.” Junhoe eats again. “So, how are you?”

“I’m fine. Getting better. I’m slowly telling myself to move forward and with the right company, I think I’m doing fine.” Donghyuk looks at Junhoe’s happy face. He is glowing. “I assume the same for you.”

“Ya…I’ve been promoted.”

“Really? That’s wonderful! Congratulations. I knew how hard you work for it. I’m so glad you finally get what you deserve.” Indeed, this is the first time after the break up, Donghyuk is genuinely happy. Maybe because of Junhoe.

“Thanks. Ya. I worked damn hard for this and I got it.” Junhoe pauses. “Which is why I am glad to finally meet you again.”

Donghyuk looks at him. Curious, he asks what does Junhoe mean.

“I’m moving to the other branch in…Netherlands. Starting the new post on 1st April so I thought I should meet everyone first before I leave.” He smiles widely.

“Oh…moving…you are leaving…” Donghyuk suddenly loses appetite. What if the reason Junhoe broke up with him is because of the job? Because of the long distance relationship that would be hard? “That’s fast.”

“Ya. I never thought this promotion comes with a price. I mean I expected it but…” Junhoe chuckles. “Netherlands. It is so far from home. Gonna miss everyone for sure, including annoying Jiwon.”

Jiwon.

“Must be hard. To leave your loved ones too.” Donghyuk forces himself to eat. “Wait. I’ve never met Jiwon but he said he heard a lot about me.”

“Because I shared with him. I don’t want to share my love life with my sister so I shared with my cousin instead.” Junhoe glances at Jiwon. “He is like an older brother to me. I share a lot of things too.”

Cousin! Boo boo the fool, Donghyuk.

They talk some more until Junhoe excuses himself for some errands he is supposed to do. It seems like Yejin’s wedding is next week. Next week…

 

Sunday, March 31st

 

Donghyuk stares at his phone. He keeps typing then he deletes his message. He wants the birthday message to be a nice, not awkward text from ex and a meaningful one.

Of course, he remembers Junhoe’s birthday. He even bought a gift for Junhoe. What is left is a proper birthday wish. He decides to online first, maybe he could be inspired.

 

**_“Hello Amsterdam. Please be nice to me. Also, thank you for the birthday wishes! Love you all. Sorry I could not attend any birthday parties this year. Anyway, thanks again and wish me luck! #newplace”_ **

 

“Shit!” Donghyuk face palm himself. He totally forgot about that! He was planning to see Junhoe one last time before the man leaves Seoul but here he is, only finding out that Junhoe is breathing different air through instagram post.

He looks at the gift wrapped box on the table. Guess he has to mail it. He laughs at himself for being forgetful but only remembers Junhoe’s birthday. At least he remembers that. He decides to leave a message on Junhoe’s instagram.

Junhoe replies with tons of laughing emojis to him. Donghyuk just smiles. Junhoe really hasn’t changed. Still the goofy old self who loves to tease everyone. Junhoe thanked him for the wish.

 

_dong_ii  
I got you a gift

 

juneeeeeeya  
Oh then…  
I guess when I meet you back in Seoul, you can give it

 

_dong_ii  
No….I will mail it  
Give me your address and phone number

 

juneeeeeeya  
Here you go  
<photo>  
Hey by the way…we can stay friends right

 

_dong_ii  
Yes silly  
Friends  
You are right…we shouldn’t make things awkward just because our relationship found dead end  
I don’t want to keep crying either

 

juneeeeeeya  
I’m sorry I made you cry  
Sorry I broke all promises

 

_dong_ii  
Don’t be  
We are human  
We plan, God decides  
Anyway, please take care and do well in new country, new environment  
Don’t forget us here

 

juneeeeeeya  
Thanks. You too  
Always take care. Can’t wait to listen to your songs :)  
I won’t forget anyone  
Love you.

 

Donghyuk reads the last words again. _Love you_. It used to mean so much but now, it feels different. But he is glad things work out between him and Junhoe. No hard feelings. It was difficult for him at first, to accept how this relationship came to a full stop but he shouldn’t punish Junhoe too much.

After all, Junhoe was part of his life and had made him happy. He shall always cherish those moments, those unforgettable moments. But life must go on right? He wishes the best for Junhoe.

 

_dong_ii  
Love you too  
And happy birthday once again!

 

Donghyuk rereads the message. He feels at ease. Oh look, it is Sunday. And Sunday, the day Donghyuk met Junhoe and now he makes up his mind. Move on and live happily.

**Author's Note:**

> for my girl. hello this is my FIRST jundong fic. please spare me. uwu


End file.
